Primer Mundi
by SaimanEastair
Summary: Saiman Eastair, 21, leaves in Vancouvert One day, she gets to play a one episode part in Supernatural. But some unexpected events come and throw everythings she ever believed in away. (this is a long one shot that I made 6 long mounths to create, so really hope you'll enjoy it ;) )


-PRIMER MUNDI-

This night the weather was pretty cool, the air was sweet like honey. Saiman was lying on her bed, waiting for the phone to ring. The sun was still in the sky like every summer night: it was almost nine pm.

A few days ago, she went to a casting for a first selection for a part in a serie she watches. The production said that those who were taken for the second selection will receive a phone call between one and three days after the casting. And of course she was dying to receive that call, but she knew the probability that the phone rang was so tiny...  
At that precise moment, Dean Winchester's ringtone rang in the empty flat. Saiman stood up straight, her heart beating out a samba. She answered the call with a voice swelling from emotion:

"-Allo ? Saiman Eastair's here.  
-Hey Sai ! So did you get their call ?  
-Jeez Amy ! I though for a second it was them !  
-Sorry sweetie ! I'll call you back later ! Tell me when you get it !"

And Amy hung up. Sai flopped on her bed and sighed loudly. The silence fell on the room. Time was passing so slowly that Sai started to fall asleep, she was entering in a gloomy mood. Her eyelids were heavy, she was drowzing.  
Her phone rang again and took her imediatly away from her slumbers.

"-Allo, Miss Eastair ?  
-Y...yes ? Who is it ?  
-Robert Singer, from the Supernatural production. I wanted to let you know that you were selected for the next casting. Congratulation !

-Allo?  
-Y...yes..Sorry I..I don't know what to say...T...Thanks you very much sir ! Thanks you !  
-You're welcome ! So we will send you by mail the day and time when you will perform for the final selection.  
-Thanks you...I will be there !  
-We hope so, see you very soon Miss Eastair.  
-See you..."

And he hang up. She stood there, she couldn't even blink. She suddenly she started laughing so hard that her throat was burning a little bit. After a few minutes when she couldn't stop laughing, she took a deep breath and sigh. Her heart was still beating really fast. She tightened her jawbones while feeling a big ball of joy and excitement coming from her guts. She bit her lip, trying to hold it inside her, but she was so happy that Sai suddenly jumped out of her bed and screamed :

"-I'm taken ! I am bloody taken for the second casting !"

She was laughing so hard that tears came to her eyes and rolled on her cheeks. She couldn't stop thinking of how lucky she was. She picked up her phone and called Amy. They talked and laughed for more that an hour and when she hang up, Saiman felt really good. She was hot, so instead of opening her window, she let the cold water stream in the bath tub. She played Supernatural parody on her phone and sang realy loudly while taking a cold bath.  
She felt asleep in her bath. The parts of her caramel complexion which weren't under the surface of the bath, were softly gleaming in the reflection of the light on the water.  
Saiman was in a kind of demi-world, she was in a state of trans, standing on the edge between awake and asleep. Her slumbers took her in a well known place: her mind palace.

When she entered in that sort of state, she was immediatly sent into a world she created. A world where she was in the universe of supernatural, fighting next to Dean, Sam and Castiel; a world where she was someone, and not just some girl among others. She wished to be so much than what she were...She knew it couldn't be so, unless if she had the part in a supernatural episode.  
Four loud knockings woke up her up from he sleep. She convulsed in the water and the half of her bath tiped over the bath tub.

Saiman put a long tee-shirt on and went at the door and asked:

"-Who's there ?  
-The Doctor ! answered a male voice.  
-Doctor Who ?  
-Exactly !"

She laughed and opened the door. A man in his thirty's came in the flat. He was pretty well dressed, a nice blue suit was covering his brawny trunk. They were staring at each other, eyes in the eyes, untill Sai couldn't hold the man's look any longer. She smiled and shighed.

"-You won...this time !"

The man laughed and closed the door behind him while taking off his jacket. He looked at Sai's flat and said that for once it was tidy up. Saiman rose an eyebrow and moved to the kitchen to take two beers.

"-So what brings you here Elli ?  
-I heard that you reiceved a special phone call ! Is that true ?"  
A smile appeared in the girl's face, it was really contagious because Elliot had the same smile on his face.  
"-You're taken ?! Oh my god Sai ! That's amazing !  
-I know !  
-I am so proud of you little sis' !"  
They rose their beer and smite them before saying at the same time:  
"-Bottoms up !"

And drunk their bottle. Elliot stayed an hour maybe two and goes back to his work. Saiman chose that moment to check her emails.  
When she saw the Supernatural Production's email she felt the ball of joy of yesternight. Sai sighed loudly, and opened the email. And she read:

"Congratulation,  
You are taken for the second casting organized by Supernatural's Production.

Please read carefuly the instructions below:  
\- You'll be summon on june, 19th at 10 am, at Queen Elizabeth Theater, Vancouvert.  
-You'll have to know the scene joined in the mail.

Thanks for your time and attention,  
Robert Singer."

She opened the file joined with the mail and read it very carefuly. It was a scene from the first episode of the character she wanted to play. A scene between the character she wanted to play and Dean, it was some kind of a arguing scene.

"-Wicked..."she whispered.

Her eyes were gleeming with excitement. She started reading the scene it was a big discussion scene. The though of shouting at Dean and maybe do close combat made her shiver from her bottom to her top. The simple though of being near Jensen Ackles, or any membre of the Supernatural Crew was the most amazing dream for her !  
She continued to read.

/Dean entered the room and come toward the table where Melody is sitting/

"-What the hell man ! You want to become a demon ?! Have you lost your mind !

/Mel look at him with anger/

-I didn't ! But just think about it ! I could find that bastard !Isn't it nice?!  
-No it's totaly not nice ! It sucks ! And do you know why?  
-No. But tell me I would be glad to hear it.  
-Well, I don't know yet, but I am seriously thinking about it !

/Dean cross his arm on his chest/  
/Mel rose an eyebrow/

-You see Dean, you can't even convince yourself ! So why do you think I'm gonna listen to your "come back to reason" speech ?

/thing with the fingera at ""/

-Just think about it...do you really think you can trust Crowley ?  
-It's not about trust it's about having the guts or not ! And for your info' I have the guts to become a demon !"

/Mel stand up and start to leave/  
/Dean grab her arm to stop her/  
/Mel take her arm away from his hand with in fast move and look at him angrily/

"-Don't look at me like that !  
-Or what ? Huh ? You're gonna tell my dad I've been naughty ? Well too bad he's been killed by a freaking monster!"

/Arrived at the exit door/

End of the first scene. The second scene is a fight, Melody has became a demon and fight against Sam and Dean. And last scene is in THE car ! The smile on Sai's face grew larger. And she burnt with laugh when she discovered that she had to be tied up on the back seat.

The day was almost over, she knew the first scene. It wasn't less than midnight and her eyes couldn't stay close more than three second, she wasn't asleep at all ! She decided to get dressed and take a walk around the city.

The lights of Vancouver were illuminating her thin skin.  
Saiman wasn't tall, maybe 1m70, she was a normal girl, without story. Her black eyes were gleeming softly and her thin lips were showing a beautiful smile of pride and joy. Her gait was airy and a bit fast. She walked during a very long time. And when she came back home, it was almost dawn.

She floped on her sofa and fell asleep instaneously.  
Two days past pretty fast Saiman learn her scenes, hung out on bars and saw the new Avanger movie.

Sai's alarm rang singing Doctor Who's theme. She looked at her clock : 8:30 am. She yawned and draw out. It was Sunday june,15...and she had two scenes left to learn ! She decided to ask her brother some help to learn the first scene again. Her brother Elliot Eastair was a lawyer, and he wasn't that bad. Sai' had a job on a theater, she was helpimg people to find their seat. Not the best job ever but it permited her to eat. As soon as she was able to work and live on her own, she left her parents house in Colorado and went to Canada to be able to work close to the Supernatural Studio, looking for a PA job or all kind of little stuffs which could get her closer to the actor and actress she admired. And she was very close to meet them !

The door bell rang. Elliot entered the room and huged his younger sister. They started playing. Days continued passing and Saiman was ready for the 19 of june.

That morning, she woke up an hour and a half before her alarm clock rang. She was, obviously, stressed. And when the time came, she felt a big ball of excitement in her belly.  
The Queen Elizabeth was right in front of her, at first, she wanted to work at thid theater, but her request was denied. "Nevermind" she though. She wiped her hands on her trousers and sighed loudly. A voice behind her gave her a jump, she turned around and saw a girl: long brown hair, lot of lip stick, lot of eye shadow. Saiman smiled. That girl looked like her face ended up in a paint pot. The girl snaped her fingers and took Sai back to reality.

"-Is it the Queen Elizabeth Theater ! I am expected so I don't have time to loose !"

Saiman rose an eyrbrow and pointed her finger to the top of the theater where were written the words "Queen Elizabeth Theater"  
She entered in the theater, her ID in the hand. It wasn't the first time she entered in this theater but today, it had something special. Something...bigger. She was feeling like a mouse in a big city of cat. A little, a tiny Saiman.

"-Miss ? Miss ? Sorry but you can't go here while the selection started. You have to be expected."

Sai looked at the watchman and came closer to him with a piece of paper she printed earlier in the day.

"-Sorry, my mistake ! You have to go in the theatre and wait to the auditioners to call your name.  
-Okey, thank you sir."

She entered the room and took a seat at two rank behind the two people who were auditioning her. On the stage, there were a table, and some other stuff, like in the first scene, a girl were playing with a bow leged guy...Saiman reacted imediatly...it was Jensen Ackles...Jensen bloody Ackles. She was now smilling so hard that her cheeks was hurting. The girl on a stage was stopped by the auditioners, she smiled to Jensen who gave her a little pat on the shoulder, the girl giggled and went off the stage, smilling.  
Sai eyes were stuck on Jensen for less than a minute...when she realized she was staring at him, she looked away quickly.

"Melanie Darvaux !"

The girl with the painted face and the very short skirt took the stairs to go on stage. She repelled her hair with a quick move of the hand. I looked back at Jensen he was bridleing a smile. He sat on the table behind him. Melanie started to play, "she wasn't that bad, but she was overacting and it wasn't good" though Saiman. When she was stoped by the auditioners, on the middle of the scene, she looked chocked and she put a hand on her hip.

"-Thank you for coming miss Darvaux, next participant ! Saiman Eastair !"

Her hair rose on the back of her neck. She stood up and saw Melanie kissing Jensen on the cheek, leaving a big mark of lipstick. Sai came closer to the stage but when Melanie got close to her, she pushed her on the stairs. Saiman sloged her knee on the step. She close her eyes and tighten her jawbones. She got up and climb the stairs like nothing happened. Jensen got close to her and aked Sai if she was alright. She consented by shooking her head and laugh while looking at his cheek where Melanie kissed him.

"-I...I didn't knew you had a new mark of Cain"

Said Saiman while giving him a tissue, he took it and Sai blushed really hard. She sighed loudly and looked at the juries and said that she was ready when Jensen were. She wiped her hands on her trousers and take a seat at the table while Jensen took place behin a curtain. The juries shouted "Began". Jensen entered the stage like he was mad, shouting the first line of the scene :

"-What the hell man ! You want to become a demon ?! Have you lost your mind !"

Sai looked at him really angrlily and she said like she was bleching her words

"-I didn't ! But just think about it ! I could find that bastard !Isn't it nice ?!  
-No it's totaly not nice ! It sucks ! And do you know why?  
-No. But tell me I would be glad to hear it."  
Saiman stood up, leaning on the table. And Jensen crossed his arm on his chest  
"-Well, I don't know yet, but I am seriously thinking about it !"

She rose an eyebrow

"-You see Dean, you can't even convince yourself ! So why do you think I'm gonna listen to your "come back to reason" speech ?  
-Just think about it...do you really think you can trust Crowley ?  
-It's not about trust it's about having the guts or not ! And for your info' I have the guts to become a demon !"

Sai started leaving but Jensen grabed her arm to stop her. Saiman took her arm away from his hand with in fast move and looked at him with anger.

"-Don't look at me like that !said Jensen.  
-Or what ? Huh ? You're gonna tell my dad I've been naughty ? Well too bad he's been killed by a freaking monster!"

Then she left the stage. She heard the jury calling her. And she went back on the stage. With a big smile on her face. Jensen put his hand on her shoulder, Sai shivers, and he said :

"-That was nice ! And you were pretty scary when you stared at me while we were playing !"

He laughed, Sai too and she apologiezed. She left the stage and the Theater, with a lovely smile. She couldn't go home, knowing that she was so close to one of her favorite actor, so she took a deep breath and went back in the theater where a tall black girl was auditioning. She let her bag fall without a noise and sat in a chair on the middle of the theater. She watched at least ten people playing the same scene over and over again, "poor Jensen" she though while looking at him with a dreaming smile.

The auditions were over at 12 am for lunch. Saiman had fallen asleep half an hour ago. She was dreaming about supernatural:

An old church was standing in front of her, the air of a summer nigtfall was heavy and wet. Saiman heard a creaky noise, quickly Sai' spin round and saw a black eye teen. She pull her gun out of her pants and pointed it at the demon. A shoot blared, and a fwe second later, she was fighting a demon. The bangings were more and more violent and soon, Saiman took her knife and made the blood gushed out the throat of the abomination. But that son of a bitch wouldn't die. He fought back and hit her in the face and dislocated her right shoulder.  
Sai' woke up with a start.

Jensen Ackles was still on the stage and the juryman was shaking the girl's right shoulder.

"-Miss...are you alright, do you need assistance ?  
-Huh? Oh sorry ! she said while rubbing her eyes, I just fell asleep."  
She heard someone laugh and shout at her:  
"-Are you ok 'ScareFace' ?  
-'ScareFace' ?"

She looked at Jensen walking toward her. She was blushing so hard that her cheek were hot, she hated those moments when she was blushing. Saiman wasn't one of these girl which were so proud of them, because they were so hot and marvelous ! No, not at all, Sai was descreet, and a bit shy from times to times, but when she was doing theater or playing role play, all her self-consiousness was flying away. She had to reply something any thing, but she couldn't stay quiet.

"-Isn't it soon for compliment Squirel ?"

She finaly said when Jensen was taking a seat next to her, even if her voice was low, anyone neardy her could have heard her, seeing that Jensen was right next to her, he heard clearly what Sai replied to his joke, he laughed, and had that smile on his face which made her melt every time she see it. At that moment Sai though she was dreaming, "oh it would be so nice if it wasn't a dream !" she though.  
But Jensen took her out of her thoughs.

"-Anyway, what are you still doing here?  
-Huh...you...you're gonna laugh...I was wandering if...if I could have a picture with you...please?  
-Yeah, of course !"

Saiman stopped for just a second and she took her phone.  
On the picture, Jensen was smiling and she was a bit blushing.

A few days later, she was, again, waiting for her phone to ring. She waited hours on her bed, staring at her phone. She realize that the other candidate were certanly better than she was and she started to think that it was over...Her phone rang.

Robert Singer, announced her that she was the one who will play Melody in the episode. Her blood was beating in her hears, she couldn't say anything, it was like her brain had suddenly stop. When Robert Singer hung up, Sai stood there, eyes list in her flat. And then, her brain started again, causing a big headache, she was smilling and tears began to roll on her face.

The next monday, she went to the Supernatural Studio, she was dressed with her favorite clothes: a "Casa Erotica" shirt where "why hello I've got the kielbasa you ordered!" were written next to Gabriel smoothing his mustache. Black jeans, brown DocMartin's and a lether jacket. She was caring a little black bag on her shoulder. And when she arrived at the office, she present her self at the reception.

"-Hello, I am Saiman Eastair, I'm expected by Robert Singer for a palaver.  
-Ok, please go to the building C."

She entered Robert Singer's office and sat in the chair in front of him he started talking:

"-Well first congratulation Saiman ! I can call you 'Saiman' right ?

/she shook her head/

Great! So welcome on Supernatural's set, here's a few paper to sign, and here's your full script.

/He pull toward Sai a stack of paper and a pen. Sai started reading, a few minutes later she was signing her very first contract. Her hand was shaking from emotion, and the pen she was holding was sliping out of her thin fingers. She put down the pen, that was it, she was a part of the show.

When she lifted up the office her head was full of dreams, Robert Singer was followinv her, they walked toward the building where they film the show, he was explaining her the security rules and all the stuffs she could and couldn't do. She passed the door and Mr. Singer shouted:

"-OK everyone ! Take a break and come here !"

An alarm rang and the peoples on set came toward Saiman and . Sai could recognize some faces: Jared, Jensen, Misha and Mark. She was looking for Richard Speight Jr. But he wasn't here, Sai sighed. Robert Singer was talking to the crew she heard her name and rose her eyes.

"So Saiman Eastair is our new 'one episode character' please be kind to her."

Aplause rose in the air, Jensen was claping his hand to congrat Saiman, she smiled and waved at him. Misha and him came toward her smiling:

"-Welcome ! Saiman ?

/said Misha intrigued by her name/

-T...Thanks ...erm...call me Sai' it will be easier  
/he laughed and reply/

-Ok Sai' ! But please call me Misha !  
-Ok...  
-Glad you made it Scareface !  
-Thanks Squirell !"

Misha looked at them with a little smile:

"-Do you two know each other ?

/Jensen answered before Saiman could say a word/

-Kind of, she waited after she played the scene for the auditions and she was really good.  
-That's great ! So you're good at acting.

/Misha smiled and Sai looked at her feet while blushing/

-Thanks Mr...erm..Misha...  
-Why Scareface by the way ?  
-Erm, when we were playing /started Sai/ I...sort of...looked at Jensen...well...very angrily, and he said it was a bit scary...  
-Cause I didn't expected such an expressive look tho !  
\- Well /laughed Misha/ I hope I could see that look !"

Then Sai stared at him as angrily as she stared at Jensen when she performed, Misha took a step back from her and said:

"-wow, that was scary !

/she became sweet again and gave him a wonderfull and cute smile/

-Thanks !

/Misha did his 'Cas-Leviathan' face and said/

-This is going to be so much fun !"

Saiman squeaked and jumped a little bit, that was her 'fangirl mood'.  
Misha and Jensen broke into a peal and took the girl by the shoulder to lead her toward the place she had to play her first scene !

All her body was shivering from emotion, her eyes moving from here to there and couldn't stop gleeming. The smile on her face was so vast that anybody could have sworn it was drawn! She was happy, and nothing could have spoiled her happiness. Each word from each mouth were embedded in her memorie, it was utopic.  
Her very first scene was the moment when she's back home and she find her father, mother and brother dead, and bloody.

"-Action !"  
/*key noise* Mel open the door/  
-I'm home !  
/enter the room, lights off, she step in something sticky/  
-What is...yuuck...that stink !  
/go foward the switch, she slip and fall on the floor./

The touch of the fake blood on her skin was wierd, it was cold and cleaving.  
/Mel stand up, look at her hand while switching the light on. She stare at her left hand, paralysed in dread, she slowly turn her head and look at her hand on the switch. Blood, her body is covered in blood. She discover the She screamed as loud as she can./

"Cut !"  
Saiman stopped screaming and cough, she looked at Jensen and said, smilling:

"That was wierd...  
-You'll get use to it."

She heard Robert Singer say to her:

"The take is good ! Well done ! We'll do the next one ! Chop chop !"

Sai's phone rang, unknown number:

"Saiman Eastair, who is calling ?  
-Hello, Miss Eastair, is your brother Elliot Eastair ?  
-Yes...why ?  
-We are really sorry miss, your brother had an accident...  
-What ?! What happened ?!"

Misha looked at her worried.  
"He has been hit by a car an hour ago, we are very sorry Miss Eastair, but your brother has entered intensice care a few minutes ago, he has been hurt really bad. We would need you to .come at the hospital to night, to sign the register.  
-O...ok...call me if he is getting better.  
-We will. Good bye.  
-Thank you for calling...  
-You're welcome."

She hung up and put her phone on her pocket. She closed her eyes, and took her face in her hands, she felt so bad right now, like every thing was over. A cold shiver scoured her body and a tear started rolling on her cheek. She heard the soft voice of Misha and rubbed quickly her eyes.

"-Are you alright ?  
\- Y...yeah...sure.../she replyied with a trembling voice./"

Misha took her by the shoulder and added :

"-You'll tell me later ok ?"

She didn't answer.  
The day continued, it was almost 7pm and she was really tiered, even if sge didn't do a lot of scenes. Saiman had succed to hold her pain. It was so hard...

"-Action !"  
/Mel is sitting at the table, silent, she stare at the brownish wood under her hands. Dean open the door/  
Jensen started laughing

"-Cut !  
-Sorry ! I'll do it again !"

It was the third take, Saiman knew she had to stay focus.

"-And Action !"

/Mel is sitting at the table, silent, she look really bad, she stare at the brownish wood under her hands, they are so tigh to each other that they are a bit white and shaky. Dean enter the room abruptly

"What the hell man ! You want to become a demon ?! Have you lost your mind !

/Mel look at him with anger/

-I didn't ! But just think about it ! I could find that bastard !Isn't it nice?!  
-No it's totaly not nice ! It sucks ! And do you know why?  
-No. But tell me I would be glad to hear it.  
-Well, I don't know yet, but I am seriously thinking about it !

/Dean cross his arm on his chest/  
/Mel rose an eyebrow/

-You see Dean, you can't even convince yourself ! So why do you think I'm gonna listen to your "come back to reason" speech ?

/thing with the fingera at ""/

-Just think about it...do you really think you can trust Crowley ?  
-It's not about trust it's about having the guts or not ! And for your info' I have the guts to become a demon !"

/Mel stand up and start to leave/  
/Dean grab her arm to stop her/

/Mel take her arm away from his hand with in fast move and look at him angrily/

"-Don't look at me like that !

/The more she speak, the more her voice is trembling, she feel teaes coming to her eyes/

-Or what ? Huh ? You're gonna tell my dad I've been naughty ?

/she is crying and screaming her lines, tears rolling down her face, Jensen look afraid/

Well too bad ! He has been killed by a freaking monster !"

/she leave the room, and slam the door really hard/

"-Cut ! That was awesome ! No need to do an other one cause we're definitly keeping this !"

Once Saiman left the room, she didn't stop runing and went as quickly as she could to the toilet. She was running so fast that she could have sworn her foot weren't touching the floor. She pulled violently the door, and she fell abruptly, her knees hit loudly the floor and she started crying loudly. Gripping her hair with her hands reapting that it couldn't be happening.

She was under a sink in the corner of the room. She heard Jensen, Misha and Mark's voices calling her name. She didn't answer. Finally, it was Jensen who found her. Her cheeks were red and her eyes gleeming with tears.

"-What the hell happened out there ?! You scared us all ! Specialy me!  
-I'm s...sorry Jensen...  
-Are you alright ?  
-N...noooo..."

She buried her face in her arms. Jensen sat next to her, his back on the door so nobody could come in. He looked at Saiman and said:

"-Come here. What happened ?"

She looked at Jensen and came out of under the sink. And between two sobs, she told him everything. He took her in his arms and huged her. He kissed her on the top of the head and said:

"-It's gonna be just fine, you'll see..."

Saiman knew he was lying.  
When Saiman left the toilet with Jensen, her eyes were res and her hair were messy. Jensen was holding her arm and looked sad for her.  
The had play all the scenes she was a part of, she left the building and took the direction of the hospital, hands deep in her pockets, with empty eyes she walked till she found the building. She entered .the hospital and came foward the office.

"-Hello, I am Saiman Eastair, I'm here to sign the register for Mr Elliot Eastair.  
-Yes, wait here please."

The nurse came back with all the papers and a pen. Once the register was signed, she ran toward her brother's room. The door was closed, she could see him through the the little window on the door. Her hands started shaking when she pushed the door-handle. The next second, she was entering the room, Elliot was lying on the bed, tubes coming out from his throat so he could breath without troubles, he was pale, his face was spoilt, he had bruses on the forehead and the right side of the face. Saiman came toward him, silent, her eyes couldn't stop staring at him. She sat on the bed, on Elli's side, she took his hand in her's and caressed it softly as if it could confort him.

She didn't cry, she stayed emotionless, her face was stuck in some kind of mood between fear and dispair. She got up and sat in the chair next to the bed, his hand still in her's, the beating of the machines was slow and regular. Sai's brother was stable, she kissed him on the forehead and fell asleep...

She was dreaming. That's the first thing she though when she woke up, but the white sheet made her realize that none of it was a dream, her brother ha been hit by a car and now resting in an hospital. A ball of fear remounted Saiman's throat and she threw up on the floor next to the bed:

"-Oh craaap"

She said in a dedpounded voice. She stood up and went to find a nurse, she explained what happened and the nurse said to her that they will take care of it. A few minutes later, the room was clean again, Sai was sitting next to Elliot, caressing his hand, crooning Bad Wolf's theme to lull him. Saiman was one of the people whom though that talking to someone in a coma was helping them. Her eyes was stuck on her big brother's pale face, she was caressing his black hair like he did when she was sick, a sad smile was on her face. She didn't heard the knocking at the room's door, she was singing softly, her black eyes were gleeming with tears, not a single though was crossing her mind, nothing but the song she was crooning for her brother.

It was 5 am, the and the sun wasn't awake yet. Saiman stood up slowly leaning on the chair, so she wouldn't fall. Someone knocked at the door a second time, and didn't wait for an answer, a young man came in the room, he seems as paniced as Saiman, he came behind her and put a hand on her shoulder, Sai' flinched and looked at the man next to her:

"-Hi John...  
-Hello sweetie, hanging there ?  
-No...and you...  
-Not really...Sorry I couldn't come earlier, I though he was at a party, he do that some times, go to a party and he comes home really late...  
-How did you knew we were here ?  
-You sent me a text yesterday. Go to sleep I'll stay with him" Said John caressing Elliot with his look.  
"-Take care of him John.  
-Always"

He huged her, she left.

6 am, she had to be at 7 am on the Supernatural's set, so she start walking. Her hands deep inside of her pockets, her face was showing a sad mood, a tear rolled on her cheek.  
7 am.

"-What happened last evening ?  
-My brother was hit by a car, it was pretty bad, so they put him in a coma so he can recover fully and quicker than when he is awake.  
-I am so sorry to here that..."

Misha's hands were holding Sai's, she smiled greatful. When she arrived on set, Jensen and Jared came toward them to ask how she was feeling, she told them she felt better, and it was true, but she had felt worse too.  
The scene she had to play was the moment when her character becomes a demon.

"-Action !"

/Mel buries the box with all the item to summon a crossroad demon, hands in her pockets, her face is hid thanks to her hood/

"-Good Evening Miss !"

/She turn around and sees a black man in his thirties standing next to a road sign near Melody/

"-Are you a demon.  
-Correct !"

/He come slowly toward her, and stand right in front of Mel, he takes a strand of her white hair/

"-What can I do for you ?"

/Melody look at her feet, she hesitate, she thinks about what Dean said to her, she rise her head and say/

"-I want to become a demon..."/

"-Cut !"

Saiman took a deep breath, closed her eyes and sighed loudly with a little smile. The director annouced that they'll do the scene again, just in case, so Saiman lean out and took the little box on the floor. The touch of the box gave her a big cold shiver "wierd..." she though. She took a few steps back and waited for the signal.

"-Action !"

/Mel buries the box with all the item to summon a crossroad demon, the dirt has found accomodation under her short nails, the air is cool, winter is coming, a light wind makes her shiver, she conceal her hands in her pockets, and wait. She stares at the heap of dirt on tge center of the countryside's crossroad, her face is hid thanks to her hood and protected from the starting rain. A male voice resonates in the air./

"-Good Evening Young Lady !"

/She turn around abruptly. She sees a black man in his thirties, well dressed, with a striped black and dark blue suit, his tie was of one of the deepest blue Melody has ever seen. He was standing there, his left leg cross above his right one, he was leaning on a road sign near Melody. She kint her eyebrows and say/

"-Are you a demon...  
-Correct !"

/He come slowly toward her, his feet barely touching the ground, as if he was floating, suddenly she stoped and stand right in front of Mel, he takes a strand of her white hair and start playing with it while turning slowly around her, caressing her neck with his thin fingers, he is standing on her back and softly, he approches his mouth from her ear and whisper from a honeyed voice/

"-What can I do for you ?"

/Melody look at her feet, the voice of the demon skiming her ear and neck gives her a shiver. She bite her lip and close eyes, she hesitate. The demon is still in her back, smiling. She thinks about what Dean said to her. A few seconds pass, sge tighten her fist, rise her head and say/

"-I want to become a demon..."

/The demon's smile grows larger./

"-Cut !"

Saiman sighed loudly, she smiled, it was so good to think about something else than the situation she was confronted to out of the studio. She got out of set and went outside with her scketch book, she sat just next to the door and started drawing what was in her mind, she was creating her own hunter journal. It was a way to escape reality, when she learnt that she would meet Jensen, Jared and the Crew, she wrote down on her journal that she would meet the Winchesters.

The sun was warming her skin, minutes was passing and her story was geting more and more interesting, suddenly, a large shadow hid the sun, Saiman rose her head and blinked, a thin line of light was surounding the shape of the man who was faceing her. She put her hand above her eyes on her forehead to see who was standing there. She couldn't quite see his face but when she heard his voice she knew exactly who he was.

"-Saiman right ?  
-Yes ! And you're Mark Sheppard...I am so very glad to meet you !  
-Thanks ! We have a scene together, did you learnt it yet ?  
-Of course ! I wouldn't dare forgeting to learn one of my only scenes !  
-Haha allright ! So how does it feel to be a part of Supernatural for an episode ?  
-It feel awesome and wierd at the same time !"

Saiman stood up and pull her sketch book in her bag, she returned to the set and walked toward Jensen and Jared and asked what scene they will play next, she and Jared talked a bit before playing their scenes. The afternoon passed and she had played one more scene, the one where Sam and Dean discovered what she was about to ask Crowley. It was the end of her third day and Jensen and her went out for an drink.

"-So, how's your brother ?  
-He is stable, I think I'll go see hin and stay at the hospital tonight."  
Jensen gave her a pat on the shoulder and asked her if she wanted him to come with her.  
"-Thanks Jensen but I'm going alone, his boyfriend is certainly there already, and he could stole you!"

She laughed, Jensen smiled and stood up, it was time to go home.  
Later in the evening Saiman was seating next to her brother, drawing him, she decided to make a drawing of her brother once a day and to put it on the table next to him, there was already three drawings of Elliot. She was hoping that she wouldn't have to draw him too much. She closed her eyes and sighed, her breath was trembling. Her opended wide when her ringtone reasoned in the room. Unknown number.

"-Allo ? Who is it ?  
-Hey Scareface !  
-Jensen ?! H...How did you got my number ?  
-I asked Robert !  
-Oh course...So what brings you ?  
-Just wanted to be sure everything was alright with your bro'  
-That's sweet thanks ! He's fine...I guess, at least he is stable !  
-That's a good thing ! Oh and by the way, tomorow we'll have our impala scene ! You know the one where you're hand binded !  
-Oh yeah that scene ! Is it before or after I make the deal with Crowley ?  
-Before !  
-That doesn't make any sense, you tie me up before I make the deal ?  
-It's to secure you, so you wont be able to go !  
-Oh right, well in that case !  
-If you don't mind, I'll have to go ! See you tomorow Sai'!  
-Yeah see you !"

She had a little smile on her face, that smile of pride and happyness. The door opened, John entered the room with a bunch of yellow flowers. He looked at Saiman and said with a little smile.

"-Oh dear god, I know that look ! What's his name ? I want to know where and when you met him !"  
Sai laughed and replyed:  
"-John, trust me you better sit down cause you'll never believe me !  
-Who is it ?"

He ask while taking a seat next to his boyfriend's sister.

"-So I don't know if Elli told you, but I went to a casting a few weeks ago...and I passed the first selection and when the second selection came, he was there...and we kind of played a scene together...  
-Oh Lord...who was it...tell me it's getting tense !  
-Well...it's Jensen Ackles  
-OH MY GOD YOU HAVE TO BE KIDING ME RIGHT ?!"

Saiman laughed :

"-Lower ! You're gonna wake up the whole bulding !  
-Did you really met Jensen freaking Ackles ?!  
-Yeah I took a picture with him"

She pull her phone out of her pocket and showed her new home screen to John.

"-I am so jealous right now !"

She looked at John and with a wink she added:

"-And he even gave me a nickname !  
-NO WAY !  
-Yup !"

They talked for about an hour and John had to go to his work, he was a watchman during the night in an art gallery. She was awake untill 1 am, when she woke up, she could have sworn that she saw her brother moving his hand, she stood up straight and bend toward him, her breath was heavy.

She was hoping so bad that it wasn't just her feelings which were messing with her head. Sadly, it was, Elliot hadn't move at all. Saiman took her face in her hands and stayed there for a long time. She left earlier than the other mornings, it was 6 am maybe less, when she arrived at the Supernatural studio, it was almost desertic "nobody's here yet ?" she asked herself.

It was wierd, Saiman liked to be alone, but finding herself in the middle of building without any noise around her was freaking her out. A step noise rose in the air, Saiman swallowed her saliva loudly "feel like I am in a bad horror movie..." she shivered and shook her hands on her arms to warm herself up, it was suddenly really cold...she sighed and a little cloud of white steam came out of her mouth. "What the...?"

She turned around, no one was here. She shook her head and closed her eyes for a second. When she opened her eyes, she wasn't alone any more, the first PA were already there, walking the place, starting to make this place alive. "Wierd..." she though. She went toward the building where she was playing her first scene. It was 8 o'clock. The door was still closed, a silouhette was waving at her far away, Jensen. She came back to her mind and shivered.

"-Hey ! Man something just so wierd happened a few minutes ago !  
-Go ahead tell me !  
-Well ya know something supernatural's like !  
-Wierd !"

They laughed and started to walk toward the shed where the Impala was parked, Saiman was so excited to ride the Impala, her cheeks were red-ish and warms. When every body was ready, on of the prop attached her hands with some tape scotch. Saiman sat on the back seat of the Impala, she was smiling so hard, it wasn't as cozy as she though, but still ! That was amazing ! Jensen was reading his part, and Sai asked if they could revise together, so he started to gives her the lines. There was a spell in latin in that scene, and she could never say all it. Jared was practicing with them, all three waiting for the director to shout for the begining of the scene. When Jared saw that the director has arrived on set, he told both Saiman and Jensen to get ready. They were joking and kidding all three untill they heard:

"-Action !"

/The Impala was rolling slowly, almost stopped, nobody talking, Melody started to talk/

"-Why are you eve...

-Shut up./said Dean sharply./

-Do you even know what I an going to say."

/Dean stop the Impala and looked at Mel./

"-I really don't care ! But what I care about is that a 19 year old idiot is willing to become a bloody demon to get vengence ! So that's why I told you to shut up ! And unless you don't, we'll have to put something on your mouth too !"

/Melody look at Sam with puppy eyes/

"-He's right Mel, we just can't let you become a demon.  
-BUT WHY ?!  
\- BECAUSE IF YOU DO, WE'LL HAVE TO KILL YOU !"

/Silence fall again in the car, Mel look at her feet, and whisper/

"-I am sorry guys...but you can't stop me anyway..."

/Melody brings her wrist to her mouth and bite it till blood comes out and started to whisper very fast/

"-inter duos orbes amisit illucescente die novi. Erit anima tua pura et non subsistam. Anima tua munda erunt primi orbis in secundi locus inquireretur. Tenebrae animo numquam attigit, aut non. Secundo Nullum mundo animam tuam tenebris non primo mundi. Si tibi mens mundi fine nova hodie manete in secundo de anima mundi purgare peccat."/

There was a big flash of red light, coming foward the Impala very fast. Saiman didn't realized it imediatly. It was as if the time was stopped, floating between two moments. Jensen was about to say his cue while Jared was looking at Sai with his "Sam's eyes". The wave was the only thing that was moving. The instant after the oxblood wave engufled the car and the three people inside, a loud ear-splitting noise resonned in the air, and the dull noise of something massif hitting the floor.

Saiman's head was sore. She couldn't hear or see a thing, her sensea were blind. Suddenly, she could feel the taste of blood stungin her throat, she coughed and a bit of red liquid stained the black coating of the car seat in front of her. The pain in her head was so loud that Sai groaned. The girl's eyes were opening hardly, every thing was fuzzy. "What the hell happened ?" Even thinkin was painful, she frowned and brought her hands to her face. "Why are my...oh yes..." an other though came into her mind, much more important to her than the first one..."Jensen and Jared !" Her eyes were wide opened when that tough crossed her mind. She tried to scream.

"-JENSEN ! JARED !"

She was breathless and her heart was beating so fast that she could feel it in her temples. All she could see was dark, as if every thing was covered in blood.  
A hand grabed her wrists and untied them quickly, she was panicked and she didn't had a clue of what was going on.  
She closed her eyes, she coudnt stand the sight of a blood's world.

"-Sai ! Sai ! LOOK AT ME !  
-N...no...it's all red...every thing...blood...everywhere !  
-Jensen ! You need to find some water quick !"

Jared was holding the 19 year old girl's face between his large hands, they seemed to be burning, but genuinely, it was Saiman who was frozen. The blood on her wrist was dry now and her teeths had left just a little mark on her caramel skin. Tears were rolling on her cheeks, taking away that world pealed in oxblood, the girl opened her eyes slowly and started seeing clearly again. The first thing she saw was the faces tormended of Jensen and Jared, she slowly picked her self up and rubbed her eyes.

"-What happened...I think I passed out...what was the...  
-Big flash of light ?  
-More like a wave...it was a big scary wave of blood light...  
-Every body's gone..." Saiman flinched. "Gone ?"

Her heart missed a beat. She opened the door and got out of the car. She passed her hands on her face. There were on a country side road, fields all around them. It was almost night, the air was cool and the sky couldn't bearly be seen because of the dark clouds.

"-Where are we...?  
-We don't know.  
-We should try to go in the nearest town don't you think?  
-We were waiting to know if you were okay to know where we are going...to the left or the right...  
-Left.  
-Okey."

Saiman smiled because her fangirl mind was okey, even in an unknown and scary situation, she was thinking about Doctor Who "Turn left" she though. The Impala's engine humed and the car started to move in the direction Sai had chosen. An hour later, they finaly saw a sign board where "Nacogdoches 5" was written. The three of them looked at each other and smiled. That was the first good new of the day.  
Saiman's brain was working to figure out what was happened. But nothing came in her mind.

They arrived the town half an hour later, Jensen realize that they didn't have any money with them, only the fake IDs and paper of their characters.

"-We don't have any money don't we ?  
-No Sai...I don't think we have...unless you have your credit card with you.  
-I only have ten dollars in my pocket"

She looked at Jensen and Jared and shook her head, depressed. They got out of the Impala and started looking for a bar.

They found one which was still open at this hour of the night. Saiman opened the door and froze, sitting at a table, there was a man she knew not from a very long time...but she could swore that it was the same guy she played a scene with one day earlier. She passed her hand on her face, it was probably her mind who was messing with her. They sat at a table in the corner of the room, Sai could see the man from where she was. He was starring at him, she was sure of it. "How did he get here ? It's the exact same dude ! Same suit ! Same...everything...Should I talk to him? Should I tell the guys about it ?"  
She stayed silent. Starring at the water still on the surface of the wooden table. Suddenly she stood up and declared:

"-I'll get us some beers !  
-Good idea kido' ! "said Jensen with a little smile.

She left the table and walked toward the counter, the sound of her step was too low to be heard and the people too noisy around her ! She smiled at the waitress and waited she finishes to serve the other costumers.

"-What would it be for you sweetie ?  
-Three beers please !  
-On it's way !"

Saiman gave a discrete look at the man...he was gone. She suddenly heard a voice dehind her. And what it said which made her freak out:

"-You know they can't hide you forever right ? Even if they try really hard, the deal will be made as you wished !"

She turned around and saw him, the guy from the crossroad scene. A thin bead of sweat rolled in her neck, she swallowed and asked:  
"-How did you get here Dan ?  
-Dan ? Who's Dan ?  
-You are idiot ! Why are we the only one here ?!  
-I have no idea what you're talking about ! But nevermind, Crowley is coming tomorow to get talk with you, I guess we'll see each other there !"

Sai started trembling, did she heard what she though she heard...niw she was hoping it was just the tierdness messing with her brain, she was suddenly pretty hot, and felt oppressed, she was stressing out "What was he talking about ?! Who is he ?! What is HAPPENING ?!" her head was about to explode, she took a seat at the bar. The waitress arrived with the beers

"-I saw you were talking, didn't wanted to bother you...are you alright ?  
-Y...yeah...rough day that's all ! Thanks for the beers !"  
She paid and came back toward Jensen and Jared. Her hands were shaking, she sat down, her skin which was caramel, has became pale, her breath was heavy and short.  
"-Sai...are you alritgh ?

-Sai !"

She looked at them, removed from her troubled thoughs :

"-I need some air !"

She stood up abruptly and left the bar, running. Jensen and Jared looked at each other. Saiman ran on the road and suddenly stop. She shouted, her throat was burning and .her lungs were running out of oxygen.

She fell on her knees, her head down, looking at the road, the bit on her wrist was red'ish. She heard voices shouting her name, she didn't move at all. Her eyes were wet and tears rolling on her cheeks. Jensen and Jared ran toward her, jensen took her in his arms and held her tight, his hand on the back on her head, his fingers hid in her white hair.

"-DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN ! NOT EVER !

-What's happening to you ?"  
She looked at him in the eyes and said  
"-That guy at the bar...the one who talked to me...it's the same dude who played that demon I had a scene with...  
-What the hell are you talking about ?!" Asked Jared  
"-I am telling you the guy at the bar is the same guy who played a scene with me in the episode !  
-What ?  
-I swear it's him ! I could bet my life on it !"

They looked at her a bit scared, they hadn't got a clue of what she was talking about. They helped her rising up, it was hard for her not to let every thing go. They went back to the car and drove to a motel, Saiman's brain was searching for answers, she though she started to understand what was going on and it was scaring the hell out of her ! When they arrived at the motel, Jensen and Jared knew they didn't have any money.

"-Jensen, Jared, can one of you give me Sam or Dean's credit card ?  
-Why ? You don't intend to pay with those don't you ?  
-I hope I won't be able to...I sincerly hope so..."  
It's Jared who passed her his card. She came toward the recepsionist and asked one room for three. She put the card on the machine and composed a number. Beep !  
"-Thank you ! Enjoy your night !  
-Thanks..."  
When she turned her back, her face was dark and gloomy "no...it just...it can't be...that's not..."

Jensen and Jared looked at her, half-curious, half-terrified.

"-How did you...why did it work ? Why did they even put money on those fakes ?!  
-Cause they're not...fakes. At least not any more...  
-Saiman, you are in chock ! You don't know what you're saying !"  
She opened their door's room. She sat on a bed and continued speaking:  
"-That guy at the bar...the one who talked with me. He told me that both of you couldn't hide me forever !  
-What ?  
-And that Crowley was coming tomorow to scell the deal.  
-What dea...oh...you got to be kidding right ?! You can't be talking about THAT deal !"  
Shouted Jensen.  
"-Saiman, you know it's not real, right ? Demons, Angels, Ghosts...these are stories...  
-Of course I know that ! But think about it ! When did we got hit by this red wave ? After...after I said the formula..."

Her voice went gloomyier...it was her fault...was it ? No...she didn't have any kind of powers !

"-So you're saying that you think we are...

-Yes Jared...I think we are in the Supernatural univers...like in French Mistake...when Sam and Dean end up in our world...same thing here...appart that I think that we ended up in theirs...that's probably why the card worked...that's why the guy talked about 'deals' and 'Crowley' as a fait accomplis.

-I know it has been really hard these last few days with your brother, but you realize this is totaly messed up ?! Those kind of things are fiction ! And thanks god it's nogthing more. We should all go to sleep, we'll figure out what's happening, I promise !''

The beds weren't that unconfortable after all, before Sai fell in a stormy sleep, she though "This is such a Sam and Dean situation ! Ridding the Impala, stopping by in a bar, sleeping a crapy motel !" And her eyes closed.

She was at the bar. Alone. Not a sound, the light reels. He is here. The guy from the bar, with his big black eyes starring at her from the door. He is smilling. She blinks. He is just in front of her. He takes a strand of her hair, his fingers, skimming her caramel temple. He let his brinks slidind down the white strand, it's covering itself in blood under the touch of his black skin. And soon, Saiman is covered in this oxblood liquid. She is paralize, all of her body is screaming from the inside, but her face is emotionless. Jensen and Jared are in the room, or was it Sam and Dean ? They look so dire and morne. Jensen is carring a gun. He rise his arm and point the weapon at her, she shivers, still not moving. She look down at her foot. Demon trap on the floor. That's why she can't move. The gun in his hand, it's the Colt. Jensen cock it. His lips are moving slowly, he's saying some thing that scares Sai. The bullet leaves the barel of the pistol and sink into her head. Jensen's word clatter in her mind:

"Rot in hell you demonic bitch !"

Saiman woke up, sweat wetting her body. A nightmarre. She passed her hands on her face and cough. Jensen and Jared were still asleep, she smiled, thinking that she was sleeping in a crapy motel with two of her favorites actors. But she was stabed by the hard reallity of what was truely happening. They were lost, so far away from home. She lounged and stared at the ceilling.

A few minutes later Jared woke up, he seemed to have a terrible night, which seemed legit. Sai didn't notice he was awake and started to take off her clothes and walk foward the bathroom. She held her tee shirt and pants in her hand. She closed the door behind her, took off her underwears and let a warm flow of water leaking her skin. It was way too hot, almost burning even, she didn't care anyway ! She needed some thing to pull her out of this situation which seemed so faked. But there was nothing to do and soon, she had to stop the water. She was scared of this man being right about Crowley coming for her. She got dress and went to the main room. Jensen and Jared were awake and chating. Saiman stoped and looked at them with a little smile.

"-Are you feeling better ?  
-Yes. But I hoped for a second all of this was just a dream. That I would have woken up next to my brother and went on set to shout the episode...  
-Yeah me too Saiman...me too" replyed Jensen.

They planed to leave the motel and roam the streets. Sai wondered what would happen next and sat next to them and sighed stared at her and ask.

"I really wished I knew what was going on...and trust me...I'd love to tell you that every thing is gonna be alright...but I would be lying.  
-I know...  
-But there's one thing I know for sure, we're not in the Supernatural universe !And the King of Hell ain't going to show up at our door and turn you into a bloody demon!  
-Yeah...you're right. But what if...what if this is all true ?!"

Silence in the room. What if it was all true...that was the real question. They were all hoping all of this wasn't nothing but a dream. Dream from which they would wake up quickly.  
Saiman stood up and walked toward the door of the motel room.

"-I'm going out for a walk.  
-We're coming with you !" Said both Jensen and Jared.  
"-You're not gonna leave again. We have to stay together.  
-At all cost" added Jensen to Jared's words.

She looked at them, moved, thanks them and opened the door, J2 followed her out of the motel. Jensen grabbed her shoulder and declared that they should go back to yesterday's bar. And so they did. It wad almost empty, an other waitress was there, thin, asian, long black hair with little make up. They sat at the same table than the day before.

They weren't chating, just looking at each other, Jared went to the bar to order beers. Saiman was staring at her glass, not even touching it, the guys had already drank there beer and ordered an other one. The sound of the door opening made there head turn toward it, two men entered the room and sat at the bar. The three strangers sighed at the same time, released it wasn't something not natural that came in the place. The minutes passed and when Saiman, Jared and Jensen started to leave,the two men stood up and stop them from leaving the place by standing in front of the door.

"-I don't think you want to leave Winchesters !  
-Pardon ?"

Asked Jensen, horrified by the way the two men called them.

"-You heard me, you ain't leaving, and the girl is coming with us."  
Their eyes turned black. And Sai shouted and brough her hands on her face. Demons. It was real. Every thing...She freaked out. She turned her back to the demons and ran toward the bathroom. She threw up. "What the hell..."she though. She put water on her face, looking at the sink, then she heard a low sexy voice:

"-Hello Darling !"

She looked in the miror. There he was. Standing right behind her. The King of Hell. She stayed silent, turned around to face him, enable to move, enable to walk away, she wanted to shout for help, her mouth opend but nothing came out, appart from a tiny.

"-Crowley..."

He gazed her, and gave Sai a charming smile and replied in a sensuous voice:

"-In the flesh ! So why don't we go out of this bathroom and talk buisness outside ?"

Saiman swallowed and started walking, trying not to fall, her legs weren't responding quite well and she almost fell while leaving the small room. She got out first and Jensen and Jared ran to her. They stoped suddenly when they saw the man coming out of the bathroom.

"-Mark ?"asked Jared, half-surprised half-afraid.  
"-Hello Moose. I know it's been a while but I can't believe you forgot my name!"

He put his hand on his chest, miming a peeved reaction. Saiman looked at the two actors and said gravely:

"-It's Crowley."

Her voice was so low that it seemed like she was whispering, J2 looked at her horrified. Did she just said Crowley?

"-You're kidding, right ?"whispered Jensen to Saiman, she looked at him and shook her head.  
"-So what?"asked Jared"We really are in the Supernatural Universe ?  
-I guess so!  
-That really sucks right...  
-Yeah...really."

The King of Hell cleared his throat loudly.

"-Am I bothering you ?"

The three of them stayed silent. If he really was Crowley, they better not get him angry. Jensen walked foward him and started explaining:

"-Listen Mark...erm Crowley...Listen Crowley. There's been a terrible misunderstanding. I am not Dean Winchester ans he's not Sam ! And she is not who you think she is ! Her name isn't...what's your character's name ?  
-Melody!  
-And she is not Melody !"

Crowley looked at them tangled then after a short moment he replied:

"-I don't know what game you three morons are playing, but trust me that's not gonna be fun for a long time ! So why don't we all take a seat, drink something and after that, I'll leave with the girl?"

Saiman shivered, it was going to happen...she was going to become a demon...her mind was working really hard to figure out a way of escaping this unbelievable fate and leaving the Supernatural universe. Suddenly, an idea stroke her mind, she steped foward the King of Hell and said with a trembling voice.

"-Ok...I...I'l come with you...  
-Well that's a wise decision you made here...  
-but to one condition!"interrupted Saiman.  
Crowley looked at her half-amused, half- annoyed, that he had been cut in his words.  
"-Tell me what is it you want?  
-I want Jensen and Jared...erm...Dean and Sam to come with me.  
-Well girl,you don't even know where we are going. We are going to Hell."

Silence fell in the room. Hell. The word was clattering again and again in the girl's head. Hell. The hand which was holding her glass wasn't responding anymore. Hell. The cristalline sound of glass hiting the floor reasonated in the place. Hell. The time had stoped,Saiman was frozen in a strange feeling, between dread and exitement. Crowley snaped his fingers to bring her back with them.  
"-Hey ! HEY !

Uh...s...sorry. Did you said Hell ?  
-Absolutely ! We have papers to sign, it's not like becoming a demon is easy."  
Right. After all she was to become a demon. Jared and Jensen couldn't get their gaze out of her.  
"-We give you five minutes to decide what you want to do."

Crowley and his men left the room.  
Saiman was sitting here, starring at the wooden table, her mind was empty of all thoughs, eyes closed. Jensen stood up came toward the girl, grabed her shoulders tighed and shook the hell out of her. Sai's eyes opened up.

"-What the hell man ! You want to become a demon ?! Have you lost your mind !"  
Sai looked at him really sadly and she said, as if she wouldn't her words to come out.  
"-I don't...But just think about it...I could find a way to get home...Isn't it nice?  
-No it's not nice at all ! It sucks ! And do you know why? -No. But tell me, I would be glad to hear if you have a better idea..."

Saiman stood up slowly, leaning on the table. And Jensen crossed his arm on his chest:

"-Well, I don't know yet, but I am seriously thinking about it !"

She rose her eyebrows, she though for a tiny second that he had found a plan to save them

"-You see Jensen, you can't even convince yourself. This is the only way to go home...I'm gonna listen to your "come back to reason" speech...my mind is made.  
-Just think about it...do you really think we can trust Crowley ?  
-It's not about trust it's about knowing when to turn the situation in our favor! And for your info' I am scared of becoming a demon..."

Sai started leaving but Jensen grabed her arm to stop her. Saiman looked at him with her big sad eyes.

"-Don't look at me like that !said Jensen.  
-I am sorry boys, but I'm affraid it's the only way to leave...sorry."

Jared ran onto her and took Saiman in his arms, tighten her like it was the last time they could see each other. She huged him back. Holding him as hard as she could. Her head resting on his chest, she whispered:

"-I don't want to go..."

Jensen came to hug them, the three of them, holding fermly eachother. They wouldn't let go, they couldn't. Alone in the empty bar. Just the three of them, and out there. Chaos. Out there. Hell.

It is Saiman who broke their embrace. And said that the time was almost up. She sighed loudy and walked toward the door folowed by Jensen and Jared. She put her hand on the door's handle and swallowed loudly. She opened the door. Crowley and his men were waiting on them.

"-Well ! I hope you know what you're about to do ! Even if you don't it's too late.  
-Yes...I...guess.  
-So do you want Sam and Dean to come in Hell with you, or you're gonna be fine on your own with me ?  
-I'll be fine..."

A hand grabed her shoulder. Jensen. Looking at her with a ununderstanding gaze.

"-What the hell Sai...?  
-I don't want your life to be risked in...in Hell..."

She added, in a lower voice

"-What if he trap you in hell...no...it'll be better if I go alone...I'll come to find you at the motel. Love you both guys."

She kissed them on the cheek and started walking toward the King of Hell. She turned around and said.

"-Jared, Jensen...every thing is going to be alright !"

And before they could answer anything, Crowley had snaped his fingers and he, his minions and Saiman had desapear. Hell. Saiman took a deep breath. All of her body was shaking when they arrived. She though they would be in some kind of creepy place with skulls and walls painted with human blood. But intead, they found themself in a classy bureau, very modern, two big windows on the left wall, from wich they could see Hell and it's horrific side.

A black desk was facing a massive black gothic door. Crowley was already sitting behint the desk in a black wooden armchair covered with oxblood velvet. There was nothing on the walls, no painting or stuffs like these, just a dark tapestry. A black chair, with the same oxblood coating, was facing the desk in which were posed two glasses and a bottle of whiskey and a roll of paper. She looked around her and realized she was alone with the King of Hell. She held her breath.

"-Please have a seat.  
-T...thanks."

Saiman was facing Crowley, who was siping his glass of whiskey. She rubbed her hands on her pants.

"-Don't be stressed Melody, I don't bite.  
-I know you bite sir. You're the King of Hell.  
-Indeed I am ! So, I've heard a lot about you dear: 'The girl who wants to become a demon'. That's a big decision you want to make here !  
-I know..."

She suddenly showed a gloomy face, eyes stucked on her laps, Sai heard the sound of a glass sliding on the desk

"-Here, drink this. What about you tell me what's going on with Sam and Dean ?"  
Saiman knited her brows.  
"-Well...long story...  
-I have all my time go ahead !  
-Erm...well...first of all they're not Sam and Dean...at all. And I am not Melody. My name is Saiman Eastair, and theirs are Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles.  
-You're saying the same shit that they said to me, so please, it would be wise not to lie to me !  
-I am not ! I wouldn't dare, let me just explain my self !"shouted Saiman, despaired.

Crowley looked surprise but then gave her a charming smile and replied:

"-Please be my guest."

She took her glass and drank a long draft of whiskey.

"-A few seasons...a mounths, or years ago, I don't quite know. Sam and Dean had been sent to an other world. One without demons nor angels and monster and magic. In this world, they were actors. And they were filming series called "Supernatural" where the actor Jensen Ackles played Dean and the actor Jared Padalecki played Sam."

She paused for a second to give Crowley the time to assimilate the information she gave him and poor some more whiskey in his glass. She continued:

"-They got in this world thanks to Balthazar who sent them there to escape Raphael. They had to reverse the Balthazar's formula to go back in their Universe. I come from this other universe, and so are Jensen and Jared. We were playing a scene on the "Supernatural"'s set and I said a formula that was in the script. Next thing I know, we ended up here..."

Crowley stayed silent, the King of Hell had nothing to say. The silence was making the air even heavier than it was before. Crowley was passing his hands on his face, then he looked the girl in the eyes and said gravely:

"-Do you swear that you're not lying to me. Because honestly, I don't know if I can trust you with this story.  
-You're the King of Hell, every sane people on earth, beside from believers, would say that you aren't real, you shoyld know better than anyone, that a lot of things that doesn't seems real, are.  
\- If you come from this world too, who are you there ? An actress ? Not at all, I just passed a casting to have a part in an episode of the serie. I am just a fan.  
-A fan ?"

She put her hand in her bag and took her phone, she turned it on and show her home screen to the demon.

"-Keep calm and...really ?! Keep calm and sell your soul to Crowley?  
-Yeah, course, everybody loves you...in our universe.  
-Bloody Hell..."  
Saiman smiled, amused.  
"-What is it ?  
-Nothing...I'm just realizing I am in front of the actual King of Hell.  
-And ?  
-And that's all, I am scared, and happy, and so fucking scared.  
-Oh really ? What are you scared of ?  
-The deal. That's what actually freaks me out.  
-Oh yeah...right, our deal ! How do you think it's going to be ?  
-Painful, I think. If I am to become a demon, I'd like to stay in this body. Please. That's all I have left from my old life.  
-You know that you wont be the same at all right? It will be painful and after that, you'll be worse than souless, you wont feel pain anymore, but your soul will be so dark that it will be impossible to fix it."

Saiman looked at her laps, pressing fermly her hands and jawbones. Sai knew she was about to cry. She felt a warm and smooth hand under her chin, he pulled it up softly so that Sai's eyes were in his.

"-If you're not Melody, you don't have the same story. So, why do you still want to become a demon ?  
-If I become a demon, I could bring everybody home. So I can be able to see my brother again...  
-I see, there's no way that you're changing your mind then ?  
-No.  
-Then what about you read this and we sign our deal?  
-By a kiss ?  
-Of course !"

Crowley pushed the roll of paper toward Saiman. She started to read it. Her mind wasn't thinking straight. She affixed her true name and last name: Saiman Eastair.  
When she finished signing, Crowley stood up and came toward her.

"-I know it's not easy, so let make this a pleasing kiss will we ?"

Saiman was still sitting, she couldn't move, the King of Hell took place behind her seat, hands on the black wooden backrest. Saiman stood up slowly, her hands were heavy and her knees were shaking. She faced Crowley, she was a bit smaller than him, he smiled, his teeth appearing, making him look even more awesome than he already was.

He took a step toward her, instinctively, she took a step backward, colliding the desk behind her. She leant on not to fall, Crowley put his hand on her hip and pulled Sai against him, their body .touching. Sai's heart was beating so fast and hard that she could felt it in her temples. She took the demon's arm, posing her hand on his forearm. His other hand, behind her neck, slowly pulling her face toward his.

Their lips touched, Saimam closed her eyes, her hand caressed Crowley's arm to head his cheek, keeping him close to her, Sai's other hand on his neck. She felt a warm and wet thing touching her lips during the kiss, she shivered, and let the King's tongue entering her mouth. Their tongues playing together while Crowley's fingers were runing in Sai's white hairs. Their kiss seemed to last forever. The demon gently broke the kiss, his hands still on her hip and neck.

"-Well that was a pleasing kiss."

Saiman was blushing really hard.

"-Sorry to burst your bubble, dear, but now is when it hurt the most."

Saiman knited her brow, ununderstanding what was Crowley saying:

"-What do you mean by th..."

She abruptly brought her hands to her lungs, she couldn't breath she started coughing harder and harder until blood began to spit out of her mouth. She looked at Crowley, panicked. She couldn't speak. She couldn't scream. All of her body was shouting for help, but not a sound came out of her mouth. She coughed and coughed again. She slided her hand toward her throat, her mouth and coughed one last time. When she looked at her hand, she realized that a black smog came out of her mouth . She rose her eyes up to see Crowley, terrorized. The smog attacked her, seeping into her mouth and eyes. She convusled, and fell on the floor. Crowley looked at her and said drily:

"-Humans ! Come on girl time to wake up !"

Saiman didn't move. Crowley sighed and snap his fingers. The demon who brought the girl to him appeared. The black man looked at Sai, lying on the oxblood carpet.

"-Take her some place where she can rest and stay with the girl ! I'll visit her when she'll wake up.  
-Yes sir."

He bend onto Saiman, took her hand, it was cold as marble. He looked at the King of Hell and asked:

"-What if she don't wake up ?"

Crowley looked at him with kniting his brows. The demon desappeared with the girl.

"-Well that would be too bad" said the King between two sip of whiskey.

Sai's head was all fuzzy, the only thing she could remember of was the pain she felt, it was as if something inside her had burnt to ashes. Her eyes were still closed. Her forehead was scalding, but no sweat on her skin. She started to regain her senses, she could now feel the soft fabric under her caramel skin. She heard a move. Her eyes opened wide. Black. Her eyes were all black. Gleemimg under the candle's warm light. She looked around her. She was lying on a big bed, hid under a black velet sheet. Saiman noticed the demon from the bar, sitting in an armchair next to the bed. She starred at him and asked:

"-What happened ?  
-You're a demon. And the King sent me to watch over you untill you've recovered fully.  
-Why ?  
-Cause your soul have just been riped out of your body, so it will hurt. Furthermore, I'll have to see if you responded correctly to what we've done to you.  
-Meaning ?  
-I'll have to torture you. To see if you can still stant human pain.  
-Okey !"

Saiman had just said that as if it was nothing much that if she was to get a pat in her back. The demon girl sat on the bed, leaning on her elbow, she started observing the man in front of her and finally asked what his name was.

"-Semiazas."

He answered. Saiman looked at him with more attention, she was trying to guess which rank he had, he continued:

"-Chief of the Fallen Angels."

She smiled and asked if he was an angel once, he wasn't. Sai didn't realise imediatly that the man's face wasn't the same. It didn't marked her, but his skin was riped of here and there, his eyes were always black. She wondered if it was the true appearance of a demon. She sighed and though that she might look the same now. They stay silent for a few minutes, suddenly Crowley opened the door:

"-It seems that or dear Melody survived !  
-My name is Saiman !  
-Right Saiman, nice name by the way ! A bit long tho...  
-Course, and .Crowley or Semiasaz is not long at all ! You can call me Sai' if you want.  
-Sai ? Yeah, sounds nice. So Sai it is !"

She rolled her eyes and got of the bed.

"-Didn't though that Hell was like that, thoughed that there would have been more screams and torture and all that kind of crap ! Butbit's actually pretty classy.  
-That's only one side of the coin Darling ! Trust me, the other side is exactly how you've described it, even worse ! Anyway, do you want me to show you that side ?  
-Hells yeah !"

Saiman was surprised of her enthusiasm about pain and torture, maybe her demon side was starting to take the advantage on her human side. She walked toward Crowley and took his arm, announcing they were leaving the room. The King of Hell looked at her, amused and asked if she was aware that she was to be tortured, Saiman said she was, with that same "I-don't-care" ton. Crowley snaped his fingers and they all disappeared into the thin air to land in a different place. Saiman was smilig and said:

"-Are you going to teach me how to do that ?  
-We'll see...  
-Come on ! It's the least you can do ! Think of every thing I now !"  
Semiazas and Crowley looked at her interested.  
"-And what exactly do you know sweet Saiman ?  
-Haha, well I know a lot of stuffs you don't ! But first, what about you show me Hell, then I'll tell you!"

She gave him a charming smile.

"-I think you'll make a wonderful demon !"  
She pecked him on the cheek and replied  
"I know !"

They went down to Hell's caves, she saw peoples tortured and torturing, she recognized a face she new, perhaps a secondary character in the serie. Sai didn't knew how many time had pass before they came back to Crowley's office.

"-Now girl, tell me what you know !  
-Right ! I know Sam and Dean's place, where they keep all of their little secrets !  
-Interesting. And where is this place ?  
-I'll show you some days ! But what I realy need to do now is going back to Jensen and Jared ! Cause it's to help them that I became a demon...so please take me back to them, and help me ! I promise I'll be grateful as soon as we can go back home !"

Crowley smirked and he said that she had to go on her own. Her nose was still cover with her blood, so was her mouth but her eyes were human-like again. She gazed him, worried for an instant and then understood what he meant. She though of Jensen and Jared really hard but before she could try to go, Semiasaz reminded her that she needed to be tested for pain resistance. She kint her brows.

He took a regular kinfe, grabed Saiman's arm and cut it deeply. She tighten her jawbones, it was still painful. He snaped his fingers and made a lighter appeared, turned it on and approached it from the girl's skin her flesh was burning, but she didn't felt any pain at all, she looked curious and asked him to repeat the burning. She took off her shirt so he could try on her upper arm. They tested sevral other stuffs that could be more or less painful. When Crowley took a regular gun, Sai swallowed. He pointed the barrel at her and said that she should sit down.

"-Do you mind shouting me in the shoulder ? Just in case I'm not im..."  
PAM ! The King didn't waited Sai to finish her sentence. She was breathing loudly  
"-RUDE !"

She shouted, looked at her bleeding wound, it was wierd, not really hurting but she could feel it.

"-You're not dead so nevermind, know love that's not gonna be pleasing at all.  
-What...oh...that"

She stared at the angel blade Crowley was holding. She showed her abdomen and closed her eyes. The blade wounding her skin was really really painful this time, she cryed and pressed her hand on the bleeding cut.

"-Are we done know ?  
-Yes we are ! You can go love !  
-Thanks Darling"

She hissed between her tighten teeth. She thougth of Jensen and Jared, sighed and snaped her fingers. She opened her eyes.

"-I don't understand...why...why didn't it worked ?  
-Cause you don't have enough "demon mojo" yet ! " said Crowley  
"-What ?! How do I do to go ?  
-You have to get some...  
-How !  
-By having your first kill."

She stopped breathing for a minute. She asked why in a whisper of dread.

"-Because I said so ! If you want to be grateful to me later, I want you to have your very first kill love."

She looked at him, doing a bitch face like Sam does. She rolled her eyes and whispered:

"-Moron...  
-Pardon ?  
-Nothing...  
-Yeah that's what I though !  
-So...who do I have to kill then ?"

Crowley look at Semiazas and asked him to take her out to show Sai who she had to kill.  
The Chief of Fallen Angels took her arm and disappeared.

They found them self in a quiet neibourhood. They walked toward a house from which they could hear a kid laughing. Sai looked through the window and saw the living room. A little boy was sitting on a couch watching cartoons on the TV. There were a lot of picture of the Christ, crucifix and christian stuffs. She looked at Semiazas and asked, shocked:

"-I really hope you don't want me to kill that kid !  
-No. It's his mother that I want you to kill. She's an angel who once worked for Lucifer but turned her back on us when Sam and Dean traped him in the Cage.  
-So why do you want me to kill her ?  
-Cause she's a real bitch !  
-Is that all ?!  
-Yes. You'll need this."

He gave her an angel blade, whished her good luck for her first kill and vanished in the thin air. Sai sighed loudly and hid the blade in her right pants's sleeve. She walked toward the door and realized she didn't had a plan. She remembered she was cover in wounds, she took of her jacket and sratch some of her cuts to make them bleed again. She ran to the doors and start knocking real loud and shouted:

"-PLEASE ! IS THEIR SOMEONE IN ?! PLEASE ! I'M HURT !"

She heard the kid call for his mum, then hurry steps. The door opened. Sai vacillated and the woman caught her before she fell. She called her son and asked him to prepare some hot water and a towell. She helped Saiman to climb the stairs and laid her in the guest bedroom.

"-Thanks you...thanks you...  
-What happened to you dear ?  
-I've been tortured for tree days...some psyco freak...  
-Poor soul...  
-He forgot to lock me up so I escaped."

She started sobbing passing her hands on her face. The little boy came with the things his mother asked for smiled at Sai and left. Sai's heart squeezed, she was about to make an orphan of that poor kid, but she had to if she wanted to bring Jared, Jensen and herself home. She liked her lips, swallowed her spit and sighed.

"-Sorry...  
-About what dear, it's not your fault. What's your name ?  
-Saiman, Eastair...You ?  
-Fiona Stall. That's gonna stitch a bit."

She tighten her jawbones, miming pain, she didn't felt anything at all. She took her shirt off to show Fiona her wound, still a bit bloody. Fiona brought her hand to her mouth and stood up straight.

"-Don't move, I'm going to take some bandages !"

She left the room, leaving her unfortunate guest on her own. Saiman took the angel blade out of her sleeve and hid it under the blanket. The unfaithful angel came back soon, Sai was sitting on the bed, leaning on the wall behind her. She smilled at the woman.

"-Stray your arms please.  
-Thanks."

Fiona took Sai in her arms to put a bandage on her chest. She closed her eyes, tighten her jawbones while taking the angel blade. She huged the angel with her other arm and started to weep on her rose her blade and said in a trembling voice.

"-I...I am so so sorry Fiona...  
-It's not your fault love.  
-I just whished I didn't have to do that...I really do..."  
Fiona stoped what she was doing and huged Saiman, asking:  
"-Do what love ?

-Saiman ?"

The blade slowly sinked into Fiona's skin, and softly found it's way to her beating heart. The poor angel was way to surprised and affraid to scream. Saiman could feel a warm ray running her back. She started crying in silence when she took the blade out of the woman's back. She hold her in her arms, whispering how sorry she was, her body was swinging from the front to the back. Her first kill. And that poor child downstairs...She kissed Fiona on the forehead and lyied her on the bed. Then she went down stairs, the kid didn't heard her coming, way to buisy with his cartoons. A tear rolled on her cheek. She sinked the blade into the boys neck. He died a few minutes after. She took him upstairs and lyied him next to his mother. She left the house. Both Semiazas and Crowley were waiting her out side.

"-I hope you're satisfied you son of a bitch !  
-Indeed I am ! You can go back to your friends if you want, how ever, you still don't know how to return in your world !  
-I'LL FIND THAT MYSELF !"

She snaped her fingers and disappeared.  
Saiman appeared somewhere else and fell under the shock of her first "fly" on her own. Jensen and Jared were starring at her. She just poped out in the room and fell on the floor. Jensen ran onto her and took her on the bed while Jared took a glass of water for Saiman. She looked at them and said:

"-Hello boys.  
-Saiman ! Where have you been ?  
-In Hell with Crowley and that dude from the bar.  
-What the heck happened to you ?! You're covered with wounds !  
-They tested if I was immune to regular wounds."  
Jared looked at her abdomen and said:  
"-Sai...you've been gone for ten days..."

She choked, Sai didn't thoughed she'd be in Hell for so long. She apologized and started telling how it was out there, of course she didn't mentioned that boy and his mum she had to kill. When she finished her story Jared and Jensen were stuned. Jensen asked, curious:

"-Do you have...you know...demon eyes ?"

Saiman blinked, her eyes turned black. Jensen smile

"-Now you are Sacreface for real !  
-Haha thanks...I guess ! I missed you guys ! I promise, I'm gonna take us home ! What have you been doin for ten days ?  
-You're gonna laugh, but we though we could try to call Castiel...  
-Really ?! Did it work ?  
-We haven't called him yet, we wanted to wait you for that !  
\- Thanks ! But you know I'm not sure he's gonna like me since...well...since I've became a demon...  
-You're with us it's gonna be alright !  
-Yeah...I hope so..."

Jensen stood up and cleared his throat.

"- Castiel ? If you're up there, come here, it's Dean."

The sound of fethear resonned in the quite room. Jensen turned around and saw Castiel. He stared at the angel, a ball of sadness in his throat. Jared and him whispered toghether with the same sad eyes :

"-Misha..."

Cas bent his head on the side, kniting his brows. He opened his mouth, and looked at Saiman, worried.

"-Dean ? Sam ? Are you...ok ?  
-Hum...yeah ! Sure...  
-Who's she ?  
-This is Saiman, she became a demon to save our asses.  
-I don't understand. She don't look like the others...she's not...her face isn't completly aweful.  
-You know that I'm here right ?"  
Castiel came toward her, standing real close, Sai shivers, and smiled.  
"-Who are you to them ?  
-It's complicated...  
-Complicated how ?"

Jared put his hand on Cas's shoulder saying that she was clean. Sai looked down, knowing that she wasn't anymore. They sat on the bed and Jensen explained what was going on.

"-So...you're not Sam and Dean...but the actors...and if you're here it's because of her right ?  
-Not because of her.  
-Well she's the one who said the formula."

It was true after all...Saiman was the one who said that formula. A ball if guilt rose in her guts. A tear of pain rolled on her cheek and she disapeared. She appeared in the room where she woke up in Hell, alone. She sat on the bed and screamed her pain out, as loud as she could. The lights and windows exploded, she started to trow the furnituse on the walls with big moves of the hand. Crowley pushed the door, she threw a chair on him, without touching it, her eyes were black again.

"-WHAT THE HELL ?!  
-GET OUT ! GET OUT ! GET OUT !  
-Not until you stop breaking every thing in my room !  
-I SAID OUUUT !"

Sai pushed her arms toward the King of Hell, the door closed it self abruptly, leaving him outside the room. She cryied and shouted for a while and fell on the floor, out of strength. She heard four knockings at the door, didn't respond. Crowley entered the room where Sai was, curled up in a corner, head in her arms, sobbing.

"-What do you want...  
-Well first knowing you what are doing here, second what's happening, as long as I know, this room haven't done anything to you. So why are you throwing everything away.  
\- Are you done ?  
-Pay me some respect girl, remember who's the King here !  
-I'm sorry sir...  
-So, why all...this ?"

He showed the mess she made. She rose her head and looked him in the eyes.

"-We're here because of me...I'm the one who said that freaking formula...I was so deep in my character that I bit my self to blood...and ut got us in your universe. So I have to fix things right now...  
-Right. So you left and werked thus room to...fix things ? Ain't gonna work love ! What about the boys, you left them ?  
-No, they're with Castiel. I've been gone for ten days...You knew...didn't you ?  
-Of course I knew love...I'm the King of Hell !  
-Well thanks for nothing then.  
-Come on don't be like that !"

He came toward her and helped her to stand up. She wiped her tears wiht the back of her hand and said.

"-The problem is I have no idea how to reverse our situation.  
-Do you remember what you said ?  
-Course !  
-Write it done and I'll help you."

She knited her eyebrows, Saiman knew that Crowley wasn't kind freely, so she asked :

"-I see it coming so...what do you want in return ?  
-You know me well love ! I would just need you to do some buisness in Hell's jail.  
-What kind of buisness ?  
-Torture. I have a man who have crucials information for me, so I'll ask the question while you persuade them !  
-So I wont have to kill anyone this time ? Only if necessary !  
-Who do I have to torture then ?  
\- Adam DiMarco, a hunter.  
-Does he know Sam and Dean ?  
-Yes."

She sighed, rolled her eyes and opened the door. He leaded her to the torture room. A teenage boy was sitting in a chair, a demon watching him.

"-COME ON MAN ! YOU DIDN'T SAID IT WAS A TEEN !  
-Well you didn't asked love !"

He smiled and showed her the tools.  
She walked toward Adam.

"-Hi, I'm Saiman."

She squated down, crossed her arms and put them on his laps, gazing him.

"-Get away from me you demonic bitch !"

She looked at him and rose a brow :

"-Well that's not very kind of you Adam ! Who even said I was a demon ?"

Adam looked at her, intrigued.

"-So...you're not a demon ?  
-Didn't I wasn't neither ! Anyway ! Hiw are you ?  
-Seriously ? I am held captive by A PSYCHO DOUCHE ! 'he looked at Crowley angrily' So I am not really fine ! Why are you asking ?  
-I don't know. So ! I've heard you know Sam and Dean Winchester !  
-You ? You know them ?!  
-We're friends !  
-Besties ! 'added Crowley'  
-So you're not a demon...why are you here ?  
\- Sorry to burst your bubble sweetie but I'm the one who ask question here...and honestly ? I'm here to get infos from you !  
-Why ? You work for him ?  
-Let's say I owe him a favor. So we can do it the easy way or I'll unfortunately have to torture you...and trust me kiddi that's the last thing I wanna do cause it's gonna be painful for both of us !  
-I knew it wasn't a social visit... Why should I tell you anything ? Because if you don't, I'll make sure it's gonna be painful !"

She gave him a lovely smile. He looked at her horrified. How can such a lovely girl could say an raw thing while giving him a smile ?

"-So what don't you say to this 'psyco-douche' what he want to know ?"

He smiled when he saw Crowley knited his brows to the nick name she used.

"-I don't think so.  
-Well that's too bad really..."

She punched him in the face so hard that his nose started to bleed.

"-Still sure you don't want to say anything ?  
-Yes !"

She hit again, harder this time. The teen moaned. As he refused to tell anything, she continued hitting him. His face was bleeding. Crowley stopped her.

"-Sorry to stop the game sweetheart but do you realized I didn't ask any questions for him to answer ?"

She looked perplexe and exploded in a clear laugh.

"-Sorry Adam ! Didn't realize ! You know how it is !  
-You psycho bitch ! You hit me for nothing ?!  
-Well not nothing, I had fun for now ! And trust me on that, if you don't answer his question, I'll have even more fun with you !"  
Shocked, his mouth opened a bit. Saiman came toward him and closed it with a finger. She turned her back on the boy and telled Crowley to ask everything he wanted.

"-Thanks love ! That's just perfect !" She blushed and looked him in the eyes for a long time.

"-Do you two need a room or something ?"

She turned toward the prisoner and punched him, the chair fell.

"-I AM THE ONE WHO ASK QUESTION DOUCHY !"

She shook her hand and put the chair back on it's four feet. He spited blood on Saiman's face. She tighten her jawbones and rolled her eyes.

"-Don't mind that love !"

Said Crowley in a low sexy voice.

"-Yeah listen to your boyfriend bitch ! Don't mind that ! Cause once I get out of there I'll kill you !  
-I wish...  
-What ?  
-That you'll get out of here alive 'then lower' and that he was my boyfriend..."

Crowley came to then and started talking.

"-So tell me Adam, where is it ?  
-I wont tell you. Even if you have your bitch to torture m..."

Sai's fist stopped him.

"-I'll ask again, where's the key ?  
-I don't know."

She punched him in the jules, he screamed and moaned painfully.

"-Where is it ? If you don't tell me now I'll just have to ask my sweet friend here to start being rougher.  
-Go ahead then ! I'm sure that your slut will enjoy it !  
-Oh trust me kiddo I will !"

She smiled and took a knife on the table.  
"-So young man ? Still don't want to tell me ?"

He swallowed his bloody spit and say that his was sure. Saiman was playing with the knife and approched Adam, she bit her lip with a provocative smile. The boy shivered. Damm this girl was atractive ! She softly put the knife on his ckeekbone and cut him slowly with a sassy warm gaze. Her eyes turned black when his blood rolled on his skin.

"-Aaah...I knew you were one !  
-Well thanks Captain obvious !"

The King of Hell keot asking for this key, Saiman kept torturing him. And an hour later, there weren't a part of his arms and chest which weren't bleeding. Even if Adam kept screaming and beging, the girl kept cuting, and finaly, he gave up.

"-OK ! OK ! I KNOW WHERE THE KEY IS !  
-Well that's about bloody time !"

Said Crowley, satisfided. The boy gave him the location and sighed with tears.

"-He's all yours love do whatever you want with him !  
-Thanks Crowley !  
-No ! Please ! I told you what you wanted ! Let me..."

Saiman's knife sinked into his throat. She knew how to aim the jugular thanks to her biology lessons, even when she threw the kinfe from where she was. Crowley looked amazed. Indeed she was full of resources ! She approched him with that same sassy smile. She licked her lips and asked:

"-How was I ?  
-You were perfect !"  
He smiled back, she blushed.  
"-So...will you help me ?  
-Did you like it ?  
-Pardon ?  
-Torturing Adam, did you like it ?  
-Actually...yes...I kind of enjoyed that !"

Crowley smiled and said that he'll help, so they headed back to his office and she wrote down the formula, the King of Hell looked worried and said:

"-I'm affraid I know this. And it's not good for you...  
-What do you mean 'not good for me' ?  
-I'll explain later.  
-So what do I have to do to reverse it ?  
-You have to go where you appeared a few days ago, the tree of you have to give blood and say the formula to gether.  
-That's it ? No recepie, no sacrifices ?  
-What did you expected ?  
-I don't know...something...more theatrical."

He smirked.

"-Anyway, it was really nice to do that torture job, thanks for asking me to do it, I'll be honored to do more if you want me to !  
-Honored ? Why is that ?  
-Cause it means you pay attention to me..."

He didn't said anything and she suddenly disappeared. She found herself in some bar, in the bathroom more exactly. When she went out, she saw Jared, Jensen and Castiel seating at a table, she approched them in a hurry.

"-Guys ! I've found out how to reverse the spel that keep us here !"

They all stared at her, or something in her face that seemed wrong.

"What...oh...right ! I still have blood on my face ?"

She took a tissu from her pocket and wiped off the stain on her cheek.

"-Long story, short: I had to do really bad thing to get infos that can get us out of thus universe. And don't ask me what, cause I wont answer, sorry.  
-How did you get those infos ?  
-Crowley"

Jensen chocked in his beer.

"-You went back to him ?! That's why you disappeared so suddenly ?!  
-I didn't knew I would end up there, I didn't quite manage the landing if you know what I mean...  
-No we don't Sai... 'replied Jared' I know it's hard but we're in the same thing, and thanks for finding a way to help , but...we really don't want you to turn to a full demon...  
-I know...but that's a risk I'm ready to take ! If I ever turn into a demon douche you still know how to turn me back !  
-Yes but, it's not said that it'll work."

She stayed silent. After all she could stay a demon, but tho once they would be back in their world she will be human again ! Castiel broke the opressuve silence in the room.  
"So, how are you going to reverse the spell ?  
-Oh yeah ! Course ! Well acording to Crowley, we have to go back where we appeared and all give a bit of our blood while saying the formula !  
-That's it ? 'asked Jensen and Jared together' nothing more...  
-Theatrical ?  
-Exactly !  
-Yeah I though that too, but it seems not !  
-Well, there's still a problem Sai' !  
-I know...how are we going to the exact place...'she slowed down as she arrived at the end of her sentence.' Castiel ?  
-Yes.  
-Could you move a car ?  
-What do you mean ?  
-I mean send it somewhere ?  
-I think, as long as I know the place.  
-Perfect ! That's just great ! I know how we're going to go where we appeared ! Jared and Jensen, I'll take you there first and I'll come back for you Castiel ! I'll be back in a flash !"

As soon as she finished her phrase, she touched her friends shoulder and disappeared, she saw the road where it all started. It was almost night and kind of freezy out here. The guys looked a bit sick.

"-First time always do that ! But rejoy, you wont have to get use to it cause we are going home !"

She said, happier than ever, they huged each other with a great big smile on their faces.

"I just have to go back to Castiel, I'll be there soon !"

And the boys were alone again. Castiel was waiting in the motel room, waiting for the demon to come, when she appeared he stood up.

"-I know it wasn't the right thing to do Castiel...but I had no other choices, I have to take them back home, and my brother is waiting for me. I want to be there when he'll wake up !  
-I understand. You did what you had to do. And I wont tell anything about that angel you killed.  
-You...you knew?  
-Yes, we had her under survaillance since she turned her back on Lucifer. Just tell me one thing ? Why did you kill the boy ?  
\- Because it would have been cruel to let him leave without his mother. I know if it happened to me I couldn't survive that."

Castiel looked at her, surprised they stayed silent for a while and he finaly said:

"-You did the right thing about that boy."

Saiman didn't know what to say, dhe wasn't expecting that kind of answer, she prefered saying thst they better go. And so they did. They arrived to the car and she touched Cas's shoulder once they were in the car.

"-Thank you Castiel. I know it's because of me that we're here. So I have to make things right, whatever I had to do."

Castiel visualized Jared and Jensen, and the second after they were all here. But something went wrong.

"-The Car...it didn't traveled with us !  
-Guess we'll have to let Baby behind us !  
-No...no...no...we can't ! It's Baby ! We can't let her behind Castiel !  
-Saiman, it's okey. We have other back in the studio.  
-But...  
-It's alright. As long as we all go back in our universe, that's all that matters."

She had a sad smile. It was night now, the sun had disappeared under the horizon, leaving them it's last ray of warm light.

"-Here we go then..."

She pulled a little piece of paper out of her pocket. The formula. She handed it to the boys and took the angel blade out of her throusers's sleeve, it still had a bit of blood on it. J2 didn't said anything about it. She gave it to Castiel and huged Jensen for a long moment. Then Jared. Then she turned toward Castiel and took the blade, put it in her pocket and huged him.

"-It's been a pleasure Castiel, Angel of the Lord."

He smiled and wished them good luck for everything.

"-Time we go home."

She took her blade and cut her hand, deep into her palm's skin. A flow of blood streamed wih her hand. She passed the blade to Jensen. The he passed it to Jared. All tree were thightening their fists. They recited the formula together.

"-inter duos orbes amisit illucescente die novi. Erit anima tua pura et non subsistam. Anima tua munda erunt primi orbis in secundi locus inquireretur. Tenebrae animo numquam attigit, aut non. Secundo Nullum mundo animam tuam tenebris non primo mundi. Si tibi mens mundi fine nova hodie manete in secundo de anima mundi purgare peccat."

Castie's face was frozen in horror, he, of course knew that formula. He looked at them with his sad blue eyes and said:

"-Oh Saiman...I am so so sorry...  
-What is it ? Sorry ? We're going home !  
-I...I don't know how to say this...  
-Tell me Castiel ! Please !  
-You can't leave this universe...  
-WHAT ?! But...NO ! That's impossible we haven't done anything wrong !  
-Saiman...it's you who cannot leave this place. Because you gave your soul to Darkness by...  
-By becoming a demon."

She bit her lip so hard that blood started rolling on her chin and tears on her skin. By becoming a demon, she had traped herself in this universe, and could never leave it. Jensen and Jared were horrified and both ran onto Saiman to hold her in their arms. It was the last time they would see each other. She started crying. And when she rose her head toward them, she could see a red light coming on them.

"-No...I don't want to stay ! Please Castiel do something ! I BEG YOU ! DON'T LET ME STAY HERE...PLEASE !  
-I...I can't do anyhing Saiman...the formula had been sayed, I'm powerless...  
-Jared...Jensen...guys...I'm gonna miss you so much...it's been an honor to work with you...And I am sorry...  
-It's okey Sai, it's gonna be just fine !"

They were crying too, the wave were almost on them now, she just had the time to ask them one more thing.

"-Tell my broher I love him, and please, don't forget me...you could send me messaged throuthout Sam and Dean's speeches !  
-We'll NEVER forget you Saiman Eastair...please...be fine...have a great life here...we'll always remember you."

Just before the wave hit them, they had Castiel take a picture of them tree, smiling. The next moment, Saiman was alone, in Castiel's arms, crying, trap in a univeres that wasn't her's, forever.

-END OF THE FIRST PART-


End file.
